Le petit chaperon rouge
by Noweria
Summary: Le petit chaperon rouge ne pensait pas que dévier du chemin serait si dangereux. Que le Loup serait là. Que son destin changerait à jamais. HPDM


**Type** : OS

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**disclaimer** : si j'étais milliardaire et blonde vous croyez vraiment que je posterais ici sous couvert de l'anonymat pour faire faire des choses honteusement perverses à mes persos? Mmh... Oui mais non. les personnages appartiennent à JKR, le petit chaperon rouge à Perrault et l'idée me vient de Jin Rôh même si j'ai honte de l'admettre. Ma version est moins bonne U.U

**Attention** : J'écris très souvent des fictions humoristiques voire caricaturales. Au meux je tente de les faire légères bien que réalistes. Là il s'agit d'un drama. Un vrai.

**Rating** : T

**Remerciements** : à tous mes lecteurs, à ma petite soeur Tania, à Mokhan et a Nella =D

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Le petit chaperon rouge**

.

Un bruit sourd fit trembler le bois vieillit de la porte, délogeant la poussière fine encastrée dans ses gravures simples. La poignée ronde tressauta, tourna rapidement et la lumière inonda la pièce. Harry tomba à genoux au sol, le visage marqué par la douleur, se tenant l'épaule gauche fermement. Sa plaie était ouverte, bien plus profonde que toutes celles qu'il avait eues. Sa vue était brouillée par la sueur, c'était un miracle qu'il soit parvenu jusqu'ici. Il lâcha sa baguette dans une flaque de sang et se traina comme il pu jusqu'à la salle de bains.

La pièce était petite et sale, mais cela lui suffisait. Il s'appuya sur un lavabo qui avait du être blanc à une époque, et de son bras encore sain, ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie juste au dessus de sa tête. Il prit deux potions dans le petit rangement, renversant diverses boites et flacons au passage, et referma la glace, rencontrant son visage. Le miroir était abîmé en plusieurs endroits, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait plus voir ces traits qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Il ouvrit une fiole verte avec les dents et avala son contenu sans sourciller. Il laissa tomber la bouteille vide dans l'évier et ferma hermétiquement les yeux, savourant la sensation de brûlure au creux de son ventre. Ses iris devinrent complètement noirs l'espace d'un instant et un sourire incontrôlable apparut sur ses lèvres. Son souffle se fit laborieux et son front se couvrit de sueur avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Il retira sa chemise sans se soucier du sang qui coulait de son épaule, et jeta le tissu rougit au sol.

Le contenu de la seconde fiole fit un bruit de crépitement en entrant en contact avec la plaie, laissant échapper de la vapeur. La blessure cessa immédiatement de saigner, et se para rapidement de noir. Le flacon vide rejoint le premier dans l'évier et Harry s'appuya des deux mains, laissant sa tête tomber entre ses bras, respirant lentement. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se relever, rencontrant une nouvelle fois son reflet.

Sans expression, le regard qu'il voyait semblait presque effrayé, les orbes reprenant à présent leur couleur naturelle. Ses joues étaient creusées et sa barbe mal rasée accentuait sa pâleur. Ses cheveux avaient grandit, ils lui barraient le visage, sales et plus désordonnés que jamais.

Il ferma les yeux en détournant la tête du miroir et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. De longues cicatrices noires ornaient sa peau, à l'abdomen et aux cuisses, toutes faites par le même groupe qui le poursuivait inlassablement depuis des années. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps, appréciant la chaleur, détendant ses muscles et oubliant le monde qui l'entourait, et la raison de sa présence dans cet appartement miteux. La réalité lui revient rapidement à l'esprit quand il passa la main sur son front. Son regard se durcit et il se savonna rapidement avant de se rincer et sortir.

Il se sécha, et retourna au salon pour reprendre sa baguette, et nettoyer le liquide rouge au sol. Cette sortie lui avait au moins appris une chose. Draco faisait réellement partie de l'autre camp. Il devenait définitivement un ennemi. Forcé, mais un ennemi quand même. Il se laissa tomber dans le seul fauteuil du salon, couleur rouge comme il y a si longtemps. Le rouge était une couleur qui lui collait à la peau. Le rouge de sa maison devint le rouge de tout ce sang, puis le rouge de la dérision et de l'ironie. prenant sa tête entre ses mains, partagé entre l'envie de hurler ou de rire, avant de voir sa bouteille de whisky.

...

Le sol tangue dangereusement. Il n'aurait pas dû continuer, pas même commencer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment supporté l'alcool de toutes façons. Mais ça réchauffait, l'espace d'un instant. Il retrouvait son sourire, s'imaginant qu'il était encore en cinquième... non troisième année. Qu'Hermione le tannait pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs, que Ron lui apprenait à jouer aux échecs sorciers, que les jumeaux faisaient exploser les toilettes et que lui... Qu'ils se méprisent avant de se battre comme des cons.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et un hurlement sortit du plus profond de sa gorge. Il laissa soudainement place à des sanglots faibles, une voix enrouée. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

La porte s'ouvrit, déjouant les sorts complexes qui étaient posés dessus et un homme blond comme le soleil entra. Il prit Harry par les épaules avant de le lever et de l'attirer vers lui. La baguette au poing, l'élu ne fit pourtant rien pour se défendre, se contentant d'insulter l'autre en murmurant.

.

- Harry... Je t'en prie... Arrête. Tu n'es pas de taille.

- T'es qu'un salaud, Dray... Tu m'avais dit que tu étais de mon côté. Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'es retourné avec eux?

- Shhht...

- Loup, murmura Harry dans un souffle.

.

Le Serpentard plaqua la tête brune si maigre contre son épaule et embrassa Harry dans le cou, refusant de montrer sa tristesse. Oui, il n'était qu'un loup. Il retient le corps fin qui menaçait de tomber et l'étreignit de toute sa force, lui donnant tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

.

- Je dois y aller.

- Draco... Son souffle était saturé d'alcool.

- Ils sont passés au stade au dessus, Harry. Ils ne veulent plus seulement t'attraper. Ils veulent te tuer.

- Mais... toi...

- Ils ne savent pas où je suis, personne ne peut me pister. Je suis leur chef. Je suis venu te prévenir, Harry.

- On ne se reverra plus alors... La voix du survivant était basse.

.

Un sourire illumina un instant le visage de Harry. Il avait toujours détesté les pleurs que signifiaient leurs séparations successives. Harry souriait toujours quand ils se disaient aurevoir. Et Draco le revit à ses dix-sept ans. Il n'eut pas le courage d'argumenter, c'était déjà trop tard. Alors au nom de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force, il était venu le voir. Il devrait bientôt lui dire aurevoir, s'éloigner de lui pour le protéger, même si c'était absurde. Même s'il le payerait cher, même si ça signifiait bien plus.

Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres fines, et caressa la joue creuse, avant de se retourner. Harry savait déjà ce que cela signifiait. Draco ne préviendrait pas les autres. Ni Zabini, ni Parkinson, non. Draco l'avait toujours protégé. Son loup, son bourreau et sa victime. Il était un des leurs, il ne pouvait plus rien pour cela. Mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient lui donnaient ce dernier répit, ce dernier moment de bonheur avant que tout ne reprenne. Mais seul.

...

Le survivant ne dormi presque pas, et laissa sa ronde pour ce soir se réservant sa potion contre la gueule de bois pour une prochaine fois. De toutes façons ses dernières recrues étaient mortes, seul, il courrait droit au suicide. Il soupira et ferma les yeux en imaginant la suite. Il devait tenir. Pour lui, pour eux, et pour... Pour tout ce à quoi on l'avait entraîné jusqu'alors. Pour ce foutu destin qu'il devait accomplir. Il espérait presque que tout s'envole demain soir, que sa mission s'évapore et que le monde ne soit plus que le gris de ses yeux clairs.

Il s'endormit lentement, et fut réveillé en début d'après midi. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, le corps endoloris et de trop grandes idées noires en tête. Il partit jusqu'à sa fenêtre et vit des sentinelles sur le trottoir. Ils savaient depuis longtemps où il habitait mais le secret les empêchaient de voir son appartement. Draco savait, mais c'était une chose qu'il était parvenu à garder pour lui seul.

Il fixa longuement le visage d'un des deux hommes qui le regardait sans le voir. Il n'avait rien contre lui, il aurait même pu être un de ses amis... Peut être plus, s'il taillait cette barbe. Harry se sourit à lui-même. Dans deux jours il avait prévu d'attaquer le ministère. Il briserait le maillon le plus fort pour détruire toute la chaine et remettre de l'ordre. Il lui fallait encore un ou deux renseignements, mais il n'avait pas encore besoin de sortir. Mais... Il ne reverrait plus Draco. Plus jamais.

Il avait toujours cru qu'après chacun de ses adieux, il reviendrait, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Draco tentait de le convaincre, ils se disputaient, il partait... Et puis il revenait. Mais cette fois, il savait que c'était pour de bon. Il regarda sur la table basse la photo de lui, Hermione et Ron et un sourire orna son visage. Il était arrivé au bout.

Il partit vers le garde manger, en fait un vieux placard où une planche résistait encore aux termites, et y prit ce qu'il restait de comestible. Un paquet de biscottes. Un reste de café fit l'affaire pour accompagner ce maigre repas, et l'esprit légèrement groggy, Harry grignota, affalé dans son éternel fauteuil. Ses yeux regardaient le vide face à lui, il semblait plongé dans un souvenir qu'il ressassait en boucle.

.

...

.

Appuyé sur les remparts du quai, il laissait le vent souffler dans ses cheveux. Il était simplement épuisé. Si seulement Harry... Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait été persuadé de nombreuses années qu'il aurait pu le convaincre au moins de s'exiler, il l'aurait rejoint ensuite. Mais le Survivant n'avait rien voulu entendre, et était allé jusqu'au bout, et plus loin encore. À présent, même lui ne pouvait plus feindre de fermer les yeux quand un renseignement passait près de lui. Si le grand patron l'avait prit à ses côtés et accepté qu'il soit souvent seul par son affinité avec Potter, à présent il se méfiait de lui.

.

- Bonjour monsieur le loup.

Draco sursauta et se retourna vivement. Harry.

- Merde, Potter tu fous quoi ici ?

- T'en fais pas. Ils sont tous occupés avec « moi »... très loin. Je savais que tu étais ici.

- Comment?

- J'ai mes informations sur vos rondes, fit l'élu du monde sorcier. Et tu viens toujours ici quand tu veux respirer.

.

Calmement, Harry s'avança et embrassa le Serpentard qui se laissa faire, trop surpris, et trop attaché pour répliquer quoique ce soit.

Ils s'étreignirent de longues secondes, prenant tout le bonheur possible dans cette bouffée d'oxygène, refusant que la noirceur de leur réalité vienne l'entacher.

Assis sur un banc près du phare abandonné, ils observaient la mer. La seule autre âme qui vivait par là était une mouette qui somnolait sur un gros rocher.

.

- Connais tu le conte du chaperon rouge, Draco? Demanda soudainement Harry.

- Alors je vais enfin savoir? Demanda le blond en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

Draco connaissait l'histoire, Harry n'avait de cesse que de l'appeler son loup, et il avait finit par apprendre pourquoi. Mais jamais l'élu ne lui avait dit vraiment pour quelle raison.

- Je ne te l'avait jamais dit, fit Harry, les yeux dans le vague. J'avais juste peur que ça devienne réel. Mais qu'on ait peur ou pas, qu'on le dise ou pas, ce qu'on vit est réel, n'est-ce pas? Ça ne sert à rien de se cacher.

- Tu ne t'es rien caché, Harry. Les choses sont comme elles sont, les circonstances...

- C'est pour ça que tu es le loup, Draco. Tu es pragmatique, fidèle à toi même, tu ne cherche pas à changer ce que tu es. Comme dans cette histoire.

- Raconte moi ce conte, Harry. Draco sentit au fond de lui qu'il aurait cent fois préféré ne pas savoir, mais que c'était aussi la seule chose à faire.

- C'était une jeune fille particulière, habillée de rouge, qui devait aller chez sa grand mère lui apporter un pot de beurre et une tourte, je crois. Pour ça elle devait traverser la forêt.

- Et tu serait cette jeune fille en mission?

- En quelque sorte, continua Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Et ensuite? Draco laissa une de ses jambes redescendre et se laissa aller contre le rocher qui faisait office de dossier au banc.

- On lui avait dit de ne pas parler au loup dans la forêt. Il allait l'attraper sinon. Mais le loup devait être tentant. Alors elle lui a parlé, et le loup a prétexté un jeu pour arriver jusqu'à la maison de la grand mère. Le loup est arrivé avant elle et a mangé sa grand mère.

- Et que se passe-t-il à la fin?

- Le chaperon arrive mais à la place de sa grand-mère, il y a le loup déguisé. Le chaperon ne voit pas le subterfuge, le loup a même changé sa voix.

- Serais-je si mesquin? Harry continua son récit sans prendre garde à la question de Draco.

.

Le blond le regarda avant de voir Zabini plus loin, suivit de près par Parkinson et Lucius. Il voulu se lever mais Harry posa calmement sa main sur celle de son amant.

.

- Alors le chaperon demande au loup ce qu'il se passe. Elle a conscience qu'elle a fait une erreur quand elle voit le sang de sa grand mère couler de l'armoire fermée. Elle le sait, elle l'a toujours su. Elle ne peux plus s'enfuir, elle regrette tellement, mais cette erreur, elle l'a voulu en quelque sorte.

Le survivant avait les yeux humides, les larmes grossissaient rapidement avant de couler sur ses joues, et sa main serrait à présent celle du blond, paniqué. Il continua avec une voix un peu plus forte, bien que tremblante.

- Elle... Elle n'avait pas conscience d'amener les siens à la mort, et ce n'était pas la faute du loup, qui ne faisait que son travail. Seulement la sienne. Alors une dernière fois... comme pour essayer de se dire... De faire comprendre qu'elle savait, et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, le chaperon a parlé au loup. Elle s'est approchée, et elle lui a dit « grand-mère, que tu as de grandes mains ». Et le loup avec sa voix qu'il avait changé à répondu... « c'est pour mieux te prendre mon enfant »...

Les doigts du blond croisèrent ceux du survivant, et ce dernier reprit d'une voix qui tremblait.

- Et le chaperon s'avança encore, et elle vit les oreilles du loup, alors elle lui dit « grand-mère... que vous avez de grandes oreilles »... Et... Le loup lui dit d'une voix douce « C'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant ». Alors... Le chaperon s'avance encore, il est tout près du loup, maintenant, assis près de son visage déguisé.

.

Harry se leva lentement, et fit se lever Draco, qui ne sentait plus ses membres. Il prit l'autre main du blond, et prit la baguette du Serpentard à l'arrière de son jean, lui mettant dans la main, refermant lui même les doigts délicats sur le bois travaillé.

.

- Harry...

- J'aurais aimé comprendre avant, avant que les autres partent, qu'il y ait tout ça Draco... Mais je suis comme le chaperon, je suis en face de mes erreurs et... et c'est trop tard, et toi tu dois jouer ton rôle...

.

Les yeux gris devenaient humides, son visage tentait de sonder les orbes émeraudes, sans succès, il savait lui aussi comment ça devait se finir... Il reprit sa seconde main et caressa délicatement le visage aimé. Il s'avança légèrement pour l'embrasser.

Les mains froides du Serpentard couvraient sa joue creuse, et ses lèvres étaient gercées. Mais c'était pour lui un moment parfait. Un léger rire, d'une voix cassée sortit de sa gorge. Draco se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler son désespoir.

.

- Harry je...

Un baiser l'interrompit, et encore un autre.

- Que tu as de grands yeux, murmura Harry, un sourire triste sur son visage maigre.

- Harry...

- C'est pour mieux te voir, répondit la grand-mère.

- Harry je t'en prie... La voix de Draco vibrait, brisée tandis que les larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues.

- Grand-mère... Harry ferma les yeux, collant son corps à celui de son amant.

- Je t'en prie... Draco chuchotait à présent au creux de l'oreille du Gryffondor. Les gouttes salées trempaient le pull du Survivant.

- Que tu as de grandes dents, souffla Harry dans un sanglot soudain, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou.

.

Son visage se figea en un faible sourire et Draco retint de justesse le corps inerte qui l'entraina au sol. À genoux au dessus du corps de son amant, seule un vide immense s'était emparé de son regard. Les larmes coulaient sur le corps sans vie, les mains s'accrochaient au pull usé, rendant ses jointures blanches sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Un cri raisonna à ses oreilles, et ce ne fut que lorsque sa gorge lui fit mal qu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui hurlait. Deux mains prirent ses épaules en l'obligeant à se relever, mais il se débarrassa de cette aide si inutile, avant que l'autre l'oblige à se détourner du corps, l'entourant de deux bras forts, sans lui laisser d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il s'accrocha à la veste de Blaise, à bout de forces, avant que l'inconscience s'empare de son esprit.

.

...

.

Draco déposa une autre gerbe de fleurs près du banc sous le phare. Harry n'avait pas été enterré. On avait fait croire à sa disparition, et le ministère avait accepté de dire qu'il avait été sous impérium.

Si seulement... Si seulement il ne s'était pas sentit si vide après la mort de Voldemort, après que sa cicatrice se soit effacée... Si seulement lui avait pu lui donner un but aussi fort que celui de sa première destinée, alors...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Draco repartit avec son père vers le manoir. Le monde sorcier se remettait tout juste du second mage noir qui avait dévasté leur pays.

.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà, je sais cette histoire est triste, mais c'est ainsi que j'imagine parfois la fin de Harry Potter. Pour moi, dix-sept ans de traque de morts et de combats qui s'arrêtent d'un coup ça laisse forcément des traces.

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé, et si vous êtes sympa, laissez moi une review =D je m'attelle à un OS drôle pour faire passer celle-là, elle sera postée dans "les amis" (oui je fais aussi ma pub hein)

Merci à tous ^_^


End file.
